Skin
by BowlingStar
Summary: Song Fic. Hermione becomes ill and Ron and Harry do something to make her feel better. RHr HG


**A/N: This is a song fic. I was riding home from dinner with my mom and I heard thi song. SKIN BY RASCAL FLATTS**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any part of Harry Potter but I wish I did!**

* * *

Hermione had noticed that she was extremely sore! She had bruises that didn't seem to want to go away. She had had concerns for a couple day now but she didn't what to worry her friends. The day she passed out in class, stopped all her avoiding the hospital wing.

Sarah Beth is scared to death

To hear what the doctor will say

She hasn't been well

Since the day that she fell

And the bruise, it just won't go away

So she sits and see waits with her mother and dad and Flips through an old magazine

Til the nurse with the smile Stands at the door

And says will you please come with me

Ron and Harry followed Professer Flick to the hospital wing. Hermione had been there for a couple hours now. When they walked in they could see all of her colour had drained from her face. They sat down on either side of her. She tried to smile to tell them everything was alright but she couldn't. She couldn't lie to them.

"Mione...is everything alright? Why did they pulls us out of class?"Ron asked tentivly. Hermione could feel the tears gathering in her eyes again.

"Ron, Harry..."Hermione took a deep breath. "I am sick, really sick It's called..."

Sarah Beth is scared to death

Cause the doctor just told her the news

Between the red cells and white

Something's not right

But we're gonna take care of you

Six chances in ten it won't come back again

With the therapy were gonna try

It's just been approved

It's the strongest there is

I think we caught it in time

"It's called cancer." Hermione burst into tears for what seemed like the millionth time since she got the news. "It's a sickness, that makes you really sick. I may lose my hair. I may lose my mobility."

"Hermy, we don't care that you are sick. We are your friend through thick and thin." Harry squeezed a smile for Hermiones's sake.

"What are the treatment opions?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled at how stupid he really was.

"Well they told me that they are going to put me on this new drug. The only thing is semi is coming up in 3 months and I'm not going to have any hair. I don't even want to go."

"Hermy... we don't care what you look like but we want you there. What's the fun of going if your friends aren't there?" Hermione gave a small laugh. It was the first laugh she had uttered all day.

Sarah Beth closes her eyes and

She dreams she's dancing

Around and around without any cares

And her very first love is holding her close

And the soft wind is blowing her hair

Sarah Beth is scared to death

As she sits holding her mom

Cause it would be a mistake

For someone to take A girl with no hair to the prom

For, just this morning right there on her pillow

Was the cruellest of any surprise

And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands

The proof that she couldn't deny

Hermione opens her eyes and there are her friends. Ron, Harry, and Ginny. She looked them dearly. It was the day before semi-formal. Hermione was trying her strap-less drees on one last time. She looked stunning. She was wearing a hat over her head. Over the last 3 months she had lost all of the hair on her head. She didn't think she was pretty, but Ginny wouldn't let her think that for very long.

The day had finally came. Ron and Harry had disappeared. Ginny was helping her get ready. Ginny was just finishing doing up Hermione dress when she closed her eyes.

Sarah Beth closes her eyes and

She dreams she's dancing

Around and around without any cares and

her very first love was holding her close

and the soft wind is blowing her hair

She hears a small knock on the door Ginny answers it.

It's quarter to seven

That boy's at the door

And her daddy ushers him in

And when he takes off his cap

They all start to cry Cause this morning where his hair had been

Softly, she touches just skin

Hermione burst into tears. Where Harry's and Ron's beautiful locks of hair had been was bald. She realized that they had gone and shaved their heads so she wouldn't be alone. Ron takes her by the arm and leads her down the stairs. Harry takes Ginny by the arm and follows Ron and Hermione.

They go dancing around and around

Without any cares

* * *

**Hope you like! Read and Review!**

And her very first true love is holding her close

For a moment she isn't scared...


End file.
